Causa Efecto
by Mavalu
Summary: Cuando dos hombres están interesados en la misma mujer puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Aunque las cosas suelen ser más fáciles de lo que parece a simple vista.
1. Chapter 1

**Causa – efecto**

by Mavalu

* * *

Esta serie no es muy conocida aquí en España pero tiene una pareja de protagonistas entrañable. Ella es una agente del FBI que se queda a vivir en un pueblo donde ocurren fenomenos extraños y trabaja como compañera de un policia local cuya mayor peculiaridad, además de tener un sentido del humor un poco extraño, es que carece de sentido del tacto por lo que no nota el dolor, lo que le convierte en un tipo peligroso e imprevisible con una mirada inquietante.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Audrey corría por el muelle de Haven tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Giró en una esquina y se dirigió directamente al barco de Duke. No tardó en oír los gritos y los ruidos que provenían de la pelea y saltó a cubierta. Se quedó quieta intentando vislumbrar el lugar exacto en el que se encontraban pero estaba anocheciendo y la visibilidad comenzaba a ser dificultosa. Un golpe llamó su atención en popa y salió corriendo hacia allí. Cuando finalmente los divisó en un rincón se quedó de piedra. Duke estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Nathan y le estaba golpeando en la cara.

- ¡Basta!

Ambos la ignoraron por lo que se acercó y empujó a Duke para intentar alejarlo de Nathan pero le resultó imposible moverlo. Mientras pensaba qué hacer miró a Nathan que soportaba estoicamente y sin inmutarse cada uno de los golpes que recibía. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio pero no dolor, algo absurdo puesto que estaba lleno de cortes y magulladuras.

- ¡Duke! - le empujó - ¡He dicho basta! - le empujó de nuevo - ¿Me oyes?, ¡Basta!

Él se quedó quieto con el puño en alto y la otra mano sujetando el pecho de Nathan para que no se moviera. Resollaba por el esfuerzo y tenía los puños llenos de cortes sangrantes. Su cara no mostraba mejor aspecto.

Audrey posó la mano en su hombro y lo sujetó.

- Bien. Ya está Duke, ya está - añadió conciliadora – tranquilizate – susurró en voz baja.

Duke finalmente se levantó con dificultad y se sujetó el abdomen con la mano izquierda. Dio un paso atrás e intentó recuperar el aliento.

Cuando comprobó que la pelea había terminado, Audrey dirigió su atención a Nathan que parecía haberse rendido por el cansancio. A pesar de que Duke había dejado de pegarle no tuvo fuerzas para revolverse y atacar de nuevo. Se quedó tendido en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. Tosió y le salio sangre de la boca. Se la limpió torpemente con la mano y se quedó absorto mirándola, como si no fuera suya.

- ¡Estoy harto Parker! ¡Este tío está como una puñetera cabra!

Ella le miró entornando los ojos

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Yo estaba tranquilamente cenado y sin venir a cuento ha saltado a cubierta y ha comenzado a pegarme.

Audrey lo miró incrédula

- ¿Así? ¿Sin más? ¿A santo de qué?

- Ya te he dicho que está para que le encierren en el psiquiátrico – respondió Duke airado y se frotó de nuevo el abdomen.

Ella se acercó y sin ningún tipo de pudor le levantó la camiseta y le tocó con cuidado

- Se te está formando un hematoma muy feo, deberías ir al hospital para que lo revisen.

Duke dio un paso hacia ella y torció la boca en una mueca arrogante.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?, ¿eres capaz de ver en la oscuridad, agente especial del FBI Audrey Parker?

Si estaba intentando intimidarla, no lo consiguió en absoluto. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con tipos de su calaña, e incluso peores.

- En una vida anterior fui un gato. Anda, lárgate al hospital – y le dió un ligero empujón en el hombro azuzándolo.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras le observaba irse. Parpadeó pensativa, no dejaba de maravillarle el hecho de que aquel hombre le hiciera caso de vez en cuando.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos se giró hacia Nathan y le lanzó una mirada rabiosa

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?

Él movió la comisura del labio que no tenía partida

- No le soporto

- ¡Claro! Y como no le soportas te dedicas a entrar en su barco, lo cual te recuerdo que es un allanamiento, y a comportarte como un camorrista de quince años - puso los brazos en jarras - ¿Qué narices te pasa, Nathan?

Él la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes. Intentó respirar hondo pero un nuevo ataque de tos le convulsionó el cuerpo y volvió a escupir sangre por la boca.

Audrey se acercó y se agachó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Le ayudó a incorporarse apoyando su espalda en la pared y pasó un dedo por la comisura de su labio inferior, mostrándole la sangre que allí había.

- ¿Ves lo que has conseguido?

- Lo cierto es que no. Te recuerdo que no me duele nada y tampoco veo ningún espejo a mano.

- No tiene gracia.

- No pretendo que lo tenga, ¿Tan mal estoy?

- Has tenido días mejores – afirmó con amargura

Él guardó un prudente silencio y bajó la mirada. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la camiseta sudada y manchada de sangre pero no supo discernir si era suya o de Duke.

- Nathan

Él levantó el rostro al oír la suave voz y buscó sus ojos. Se recreó en la extraña aunque relajante sensación que experimentaba al notar la mano de Audrey en su barbilla y parpadeó con pesadez. Estaba agotado.

- A primera vista tienes la ceja derecha y el labio inferior partidos, un ojo morado y un hematoma en la mandíbula izquierda por no hablar de las manos, que están destrozadas – se movió un poco y levantó su suéter – parece que también tienes un golpe importante a la altura de las costillas pero hay tan poca luz que podrías tener una hemorragia interna y no lo sabríamos. Hay que llevarte al hospital – acarició distraídamente el abdomen provocando que él se estremeciera y se le pusiera la piel de gallina – Huy, perdona – musitó contrariada mientras quitaba la mano y le bajaba el suéter.

- No te preocupes. Mi cuerpo reacciona de modo extraño cuando me tocas, debe ser la falta de costumbre.

Audrey levantó la ceja

- ¿De que te toquen?

- De sentirlo.

- Oh

- Si. Oh – repitió con una sonrisa en los ojos que no reflejaba su boca. Intentó incorporarse pero le fallaron las piernas – joder, no puedo levantarme – la miró de nuevo – a lo mejor tienes razón y necesito ir al hospital.

Ella hizo una mueca de agotamiento, "a lo mejor..." pensó y le ayudó a incorporarse. A pesar de estar delgado pesaba una barbaridad y el esfuerzo la hizo jadear. Consiguieron llegar al coche con dificultad y Nathan se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto, cerró los ojos y se dejó acomodar en él. Audrey le metió las piernas y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Audrey se levantó de un salto al ver aparecer a la médico que había atendido a su compañero y la esperó con inquietud. Pero al observar su rostro relajado, se tranquilizó al instante. Escuchó pacientemente todas las lesiones que habían encontrado al explorar a Nathan y cómo él había aguantado estoicamente la limpieza de las heridas y el vendaje del abdomen para inmovilizárselo.

- ¿De verdad has conseguido que se esté quieto en la cama?

- Pues en realidad no he tenido que hacer nada. No ha intentado levantarse, ni me ha discutido, ni siquiera me ha insultado como suele hacer habitualmente.

Audrey se tapó la boca con la mano visiblemente sorprendida

- Es increíble – musitó

La médico asintió

- ¡A mi me lo vas a decir!

- ¿Y Duke? No le veo por aquí. ¿Ha venido?

- Sí, ya le he mandado a casa, tan solo estaba magullado pero nada importante. Nathan tiene peor pronóstico. En fin, está en la 203. Puedes quedarte con él un rato si quieres.

Ella le agradeció la información y la infinita paciencia y se dirigió a la habitación en la que habían ingresado a su compañero. Abrió la puerta con cautela y le buscó con la mirada. Una respiración regular le informó de que estaba dormido por lo que decidió acercarse a la cama y sentarse en la silla con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se fijó en su rostro llenos de cortes y arañazos, estaba relajado y su aspecto parecía menos fiero y mas confiado que de costumbre.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo velándolo hasta que por fin él se movió. Estiró perezosamente las piernas y parpadeó. Cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con el rostro de Audrey expectante.

- Hola – susurró ella

Él esbozó media sonrisa y volvió a parpadear intentando enfocar la vista.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – su voz sonó ronca

- Me alegro teniendo en cuenta que te han dado puntos por todas partes y tienes una costilla rota.

Nathan le miró impasible pero al final hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

- ¿Cuándo me van a dejar irme a casa?

- Esta noche te vas a quedar en observación pero imagino que mañana serás un hombre libre. ¿podrás aguantar quietecito sin montar jaleo?

Él frunció el ceño

- Puedo intentarlo. En realidad estoy cansado – hizo una pausa bajando la voz - muy cansado.

- Imagino que es el modo que tiene tu cuerpo de protegerse de si mismo. Si estas cansado no tienes fuerzas para moverte y por tanto el reposo te ayuda a curar tus heridas. ¡Vaya! - exclamó visiblemente sorprendida - Al menos hay algo ahí dentro que funciona – afirmó ella señalando su cabeza - ¿Te apetece un poco de agua?

Obtuvo un leve asentimiento como respuesta así que Audrey cogió el vaso de encima de la mesilla, le colocó un pajita y con sumo cuidado pasó la mano tras la nuca de Nathan para ayudarle a levantar la cabeza y que pudiera beber más cómodamente. Cuando él hubo apurado el vaso cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tenía hasta el último centímetro de piel absolutamente erizado. No era capaz de establecer que era lo que más le perturbaba, el tacto de la mano de Audrey en el cuello o tener su cara tan cerca. Así que decidió alejarla.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – musitó visiblemente molesto

- ¿El qué? - preguntó contrariada -¿ayudarte a beber?

Él le lanzó una mirada heladora y distante

- No me toques – intentó suavizar el tono – por favor. Me pones nervioso.

- Perdona – dio un paso atrás – tan solo intentaba ayudar – afirmó con amargura

Nathan no respondió. Se limitó a acomodarse en la cama y a cerrar los ojos.

Audrey se quedó unos instantes paralizada, mirándolo, intentando asimilar qué acababa de ocurrir y por qué. Cuando finalmente reaccionó se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla tuvo que tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta para poder hablar.

- Nos vemos en la comisaría – y cerró la puerta

Cuando se quedó solo, abrió los ojos de nuevo y su mirada quedó perdida en el techo de la habitación. Ella le gustaba, de hecho estaba convencido de que sentía algo por ella que iba más allá del compañerismo o la amistad pero era incapaz de expresarlo porque toda su vida había guardado sus sentimientos hacia lo que le rodeaba. Hasta que un día, ella apareció por Haven, le dio un simple beso en la mejilla y todo su mundo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Dos días después, Audrey entró en comisaría con una sensación de incertidumbre en la boca del estómago. Cuando entró en el despacho, le vio sentado en su mesa leyendo un expediente. Miró la hora y respiró hondo, era muy pronto y no esperaba encontrarlo allí de buena mañana. Se resignó y saludó con cortesía.

- Buenos días.

- Hola

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí

- Bien – y se sentó en su mesa mientras pensaba que, tal y como imaginaba, aquel iba a ser un día muy largo. Abrió el expediente del que tenía que hacer el informe y comenzó a leerlo para recopilar datos pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Resopló apesadumbrada y levantó la mirada al techo. Vio una gotera que le llamó la atención y se quedó absorta.

- ¿Quieres un café?

El sonido llegó a sus oídos pero su mente no lo procesó. Así que bajó la cabeza y le miró arqueando las cejas.

- Te pregunto si quieres café

Asintió como única respuesta y volvió a meter la nariz en su expediente. Dio un respingo cuando Nathan dejó el vaso en su mesa, musitó un escueto "gracias" e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura pero le resultó imposible. Sentía que tenía la mirada de Nathan posada en su cara y no tuvo más remedio que levantar la cabeza. Pero cuando lo hizo se llevó una grata sorpresa porque él estaba sonriendo, ligeramente pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Me cuentas el chiste? - inquirió ella

Él ensanchó un poco más la sonrisa y parpadeó divertido.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento del otro día.

- Ajá – afirmó cautelosa – y ¿este es el café de la paz?

- Algo así. ¿Te sirve?

- ¿Tengo alternativa? - hizo una mueca de fastidio

- Creo que no.

- Bueno, en ese caso me conformo con este café.

Él asintió mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos. Se sentó de nuevo en su mesa y esperó a que hablara, porque estaba seguro de que ella sería la que rompería el silencio. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando oyó su voz. Reprimió una carcajada y fijó la vista en sus ojos.

- ¿Me explicas qué ocurrió en el hospital? ¿Y por qué te peleaste con Duke?

Nathan parpadeó pero no salio ni una sola palabra de su boca. Apoyó los codos en la mesa.

- Ya veo que no - afirmó enfurruñada – pero quiero que sepas que te comportaste como un imbécil. - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - ¡En ambos casos!

- Lo hice por ti – afirmó finalmente casi entre susurros.

A Audrey se le erizó el vello de la espalda al oír aquello y lo miró sorprendida. Observó como él se levantaba de su silla, rodeaba su mesa y apoyaba el trasero en ella, cruzando los brazos y las piernas. Estaba tan serio que la expresión de su cara resultaba casi pétrea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me gusta que hablen mal de ti y porque me pone nervioso que me toques - ladeó la cabeza pensativo - No necesariamente en ese orden.

Ella se levantó como un resorte y dio dos zancadas hacia él.

- ¿De verdad crees que necesito que me defiendas?

- El comentario de Duke no te hubiera ofendido a ti, en realidad me ofendió a mi.

- ¡Es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida! - y puso los brazos en jarras

- No lo creo - dijo Nathan esbozando media sonrisa.

- Audrey le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

- Si te soy sincera te prefería cuando estabas calladito, la verdad.

Él arrugó el entrecejo al notar el ligero aroma a jabón que provenía de ella y descruzó las piernas pero no los brazos. Ella se acercó un poco más hasta casi meterse entre sus piernas y se quedó mirándolo muy seria.

- ¡Qué! - espetó él

- ¡Vaya! Es cierto que te pone nervioso que me acerque a ti – afirmó asombrada por su propio descubrimiento - ¿Por qué? ¿No deberías estar contento? ¿Es una buena noticia! - levantó ambas manos enfatizando lo que iba decir - ¡El hombre insensible no lo es tanto!

- Me cuesta asimilar eso. Y no soy insensible, al menos no de todo – replicó visiblemente molesto

- Ya lo se – sonrió con picardía y apoyó un dedo en su pecho - ¿Te da miedo sentirte como una persona normal?

Él desvió la mirada hacia abajo porque notaba a la perfección la ligera presión que el dedo de Audrey ejercía sobre su pecho. Cuando la volvió a levantar, sus ojos se habían vuelto del color de las esmeraldas, intensos y peligrosos pero sobre todo imprevisibles. Ella dio un respingo.

- ¿También has notado eso? - arqueó las cejas sorprendida - ¡Vaya! ¡Es genial! ¿Y lo notas todo?

Él sopesó unos instantes la respuesta que debía darle y tragó saliva.

- Siempre que seas tú quien me toque.

Audrey asintió con lentitud asimilando lo que acababa de oír y se sintió extrañamente halagada. Respiró hondo, levantó una mano y pasó los dedos con delicadeza por la mejilla de Nathan que al notar la caricia cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en ella. Después notó la otra mano en la otra mejilla y un beso en la frente, luego otro en el pómulo, otro en el ojo derecho, en la nariz y varios en la barbilla y en la comisura de la boca. Con cada caricia que recibía, su cuerpo se iba agarrotando hasta el punto de tener las manos aferradas al borde de la mesa para intentar controlarse y evitar lanzarla sobre el escritorio y verificar si efectivamente sentía todo lo que viniera de ella. Cuando notó una pequeña mano sobre la suya dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Ella la acababa de coger y la estaba llevando a su propia cara. La mejilla de Audrey era suave y cálida y era el mejor tacto del mundo, tanto que cerró los ojos de nuevo casi extasiado.

- Hey – susurró ella – mírame

Él obedeció y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, tan azules, tan sinceros y tan necesarios como respirar.

- Voy a besarte

Nathan se tensó al oír aquella afirmación y deseó poder levantarse de aquella mesa y alejarse de la situación pero le resultaba imposible, estaba acorralado, tanto física como psicológicamente. Así que sus piernas no le obedecieron. Ella tomó de nuevo su cara con delicadeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se separó y le miró a los ojos para ver su reacción pero no observó cambios en el rostro de Nathan, que seguía con su aspecto impasible así que le dio otro y otro y otro hasta que por fin sintió como él se rendía a sus caricias y le besaba a su vez con la misma delicadeza que ella. Él deslizó con cautela la mano bajo la camiseta de Audrey y acarició su espalda, extasiado por el tacto de su piel, era dulce y acogedora y de repente decidió que deseaba ir mucho más allá que unas simples caricias, así que deslizó la otra mano por la cintura y la aferró hacia si, obligándola a abrir la boca y devorando su lengua en una lucha sin cuartel. Ella sabía a café y a mentol y se estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Era la primera vez en años que se sentía normal y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr. La estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos ladeando la cabeza para profundizar más el beso y no tuvo resistencia, la sentía deshacerse y temblar y al mismo tiempo ella luchaba por no decaer y corresponderle y eso le produjo a Nathan una oleada de calor que lo atravesó de abajo a arriba. Se le nubló la mente y quiso llegar a lo más hondo de ella, quiso que fuera suya para siempre, quiso... Un gemido proveniente de ella le hizo separarse como un resorte y mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración la miró y se asustó. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Audrey!, ¿te he hecho daño? - colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja – perdoname, no me he dado cuenta – y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Pasó los pulgares bajo los ojos de ella, enjugando sus lágrimas y la besó de nuevo con una delicadeza exquisita.

- No me has hecho daño, Nathan – intentó sonreír – lo que ocurre es que no eres el único que ha empezado a sentir cosas. Y también tengo miedo. No me esperaba esto, yo... yo solo intentaba hacer que te sintieras mejor.

Él la abrazó conmovido

- Y lo has conseguido – susurró en su oído – gracias. Gracias por hacerme sentir una persona normal.

Ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos

- Yo siempre que creído que eres normal. Eres más normal que mucha gente que conozco, y no hablo solo de Haven.

Nathan esbozó media sonrisa y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Se recreó en el escalofrío que recorrió de nuevo su espalda y cerró los ojos complacido. Aquello era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en años. Dejó que ella se alejara y se incorporó, poniéndose de pie. Observó como ella se colocaba bien la camiseta a la altura de la cintura, esa cintura que sus manos habían acariciado y que había aferrado con firmeza y sonrió para sí. No pudo evitar alargar la mano y colocarle otro mechón de pelo tras la oreja, gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa tímida que le ensanchó el corazón. Acarició brevemente su mejilla y respiró hondo.

- Bueno, – anunció - hay que seguir trabajando. Los demás deben estar al caer - y se sentó en su mesa aparentemente tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Audrey le miró extasiada, a ella no le iba resultar tan fácil asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se dirigió a su mesa con la poca estabilidad que le permitía su estado de nervios y consiguió sentarse con algo de dignidad. Ladeó la cabeza y le miró. Era el tipo más fascinante del mundo: tan hermético, frío, distante, prudente... y al mismo tiempo tan cálido, apasionado y sensible. Bebió el resto del café que ya estaba helado y se dio cuenta de que tenía un magnetismo animal y una personalidad arrolladora.

De repente se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que le provocó una nausea. Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo: estaba loca y absolutamente fascinada por él. Pero no sabía si se podía llamar amor. Ella nunca había estado enamorada antes pero dedujo que debía ser algo parecido. Meneó la cabeza, sabía que le iba a traer problemas, problemas con el FBI y con Haven pero sobretodo consigo misma.

**FIN**


End file.
